


When Music Ends // DSMP Oneshot

by Needlepointpen



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Disc War, Dream Smp, Dream kills TommyInnit, Dream kills Tubbo, Dream mention, L’Manburg, Man stfu, Oh yeah sure blame the child soldier for everything, Ouch, hes just a kid, kill the 16 year old who just wants his friends, not cannon, ”Tommy needs to learn a lesson”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needlepointpen/pseuds/Needlepointpen
Summary: Dream had won the duel of January 20th. The nuke hadn’t worked as planned, and now Tommy is left battered, bruised, and bleeding out with his unconscious friend.Written pre-duel.
Relationships: Toby Smith & TommyInnit
Kudos: 36





	When Music Ends // DSMP Oneshot

He held his stomach with one hand in quiet agony. The air was filled with so much dust it choked him. The taste of metallic blood filled his mouth while the sticky sensation clung to his finger tips.  
He had been stabbed at one point, but that hardly mattered to him now. He didn’t care about his pain, his suffering, his discs, or Dream anymore. All he wanted was his friend. His Tubbo. With pained breaths, he stumbles one step after the other towards the other boy.  
He wasn’t standing- he was probably still too stunned from the impact of Dream’s crossbow. That’s what Tommy hoped, at least. He wasn’t able to tell if Tubbo was breathing.  
With one last shaky step he falls to his knees with Tubbos back to him. Reaching out with his shaking free hand, he gently placed it on the other’s shoulder and gives a soft push. His voice is croaky and trembles with each word he says.  
“Hey, man,” he winces and let’s put a quiet groan of pain, “I’m here.” Tubbo wasn’t moving, his breathing barely visible to Tommy. He speaks, letting out a soft laugh at the end of his sentence, “It’s okay, man. I’ll do the talking. That’s what I’m good at, innit?” Moving to the other side of Tubbo to face him, Tommy lays down and looked at the setting sky.  
“We did good, yeah? Made Wilbur proud? I think we did. Gave that green bastard a good lesson,” he let out a sigh. “You’re my best friend, Tubbo. You’ve always been there for me even when I didn’t know it.”  
Tommy reached into the pocket of his shorts. His compass remained unscathed, wrapped in cloth. Unfolding the wrapping he read the inscription “Your Tubbo”. The compass still pointed to his friend directly in front of him. Tommy placed the compass in Tubbo’s hand, leaving his hand resting on top. Tubbo’s hand was cold. “I kept it. I always wanted to know if you were safe. You’re my Tubbo. And I’m your Tommy, yeah? From beginning to end.” Tommy turned to look at Tubbo. The color in his face had faded, and the boy was still. Soot and drying blood covered the boy’s clothes. He thought he heard Chirp playing somewhere.  
“You love this disc. You said it was perfect sunset music,” Tommy looked back to the sky, “I reckon you were right.” His voice quivered.  
“Hey Tubbo, I don’t think I want to die yet,” Tommy choked out a sob, “We can’t die yet. It’s not fair. We’re just kids, Tubbo.” Tears fell leaving clean trails along his grime covered face. “I just wanted us to be kids. I didn’t want to fight. I wanted to have fun with my friends.” Tommy could feel himself grow colder. His eyes felt heavy. “You reckon we’ll come back like Wilbur? With all the happy stuff? All blue n’ shit? We could prank people. Steal their shit. We’ll be like brothers. Ghost brothers. The Adventures of Ghostinnit and Tubboo.” With his last conscious breaths, Tommy squeezes Tubbo’s hand and whispers, “I’m so sorry Tubbo. I love you, man.” His eyes flutter shut, and the music in his head ends.


End file.
